The Chosen One
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Indignado Secreto de Natal] [Realidade alternativa] Não era para as coisas serem daquele jeito. Não que Neville desejasse o fardo de ser "O Eleito" para qualquer pessoa, mas Harry era, foi e sempre seria o "Menino que Sobreviveu".
1. Chapter 1

_"– Afastem-se! Eu o matarei! Ele é meu! – gritou a voz aguda de Voldemort._  
_A mão de Harry se fechou no pulso de Cedric; havia uma lápide entre ele e Voldemort, mas Cedric era demasiado pesado para carregar, e a Taça estava fora do seu alcance..._  
_Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort chispavam no escuro. Harry viu a boca do bruxo se crispar num sorriso e viu-o erguer a varinha._  
_– Accio! – berrou Harry, apontando a própria varinha para a Taça Tribruxo._  
_A Taça voou pelo ar em sua direção – Harry agarrou-a pela asa..._  
_Ele ouviu o grito de fúria de Voldemort no mesmo instante em que sentiu o solavanco no umbigo que significava que a Chave de Portal fora acionada... ele se afastou em alta velocidade num turbilhão de vento e cor, levando Cedric junto... os dois estavam voltando..."_  
**_(Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, página 368)_**

Neville nunca se sentiu desconfortável em Hogwarts antes.

Nem mesmo quando ele era perseguido por Malfoy e sua gangue, ou quando passava pelas humilhações causadas por ele mesmo, por ser tão atrapalhado e desastrado.

Essas coisas pareciam ridículas agora, comparadas a dois assassinatos em uma só noite.

O clima estava péssimo. Rony e Hermione estavam trancados em seus dormitórios por horas e nenhum dos seus colegas de quarto tinha coragem de reclamar. Ele também não tinha visto Ginny desde então, mas ela não estava no dormitório (ele tinha perguntado a Demelza).

Nem mesmo os diretores das escolas reclamavam por saber quem seria declarado o vencedor do Torneio Tribruxo, já que os dois alunos de Hogwarts que tocaram de fato na Taça estavam mortos. Bom, o que sobrou dos diretores, já que Karkaroff tinha desaparecido. Se ele estivesse morto, seria apenas mais um da lista.  
Todos sabiam o que isso significava. E se não desconfiavam nem ao menos um pouco, Dumbledore deixou claro em seu discurso o que tinha acontecido naquele cemitério. Nem mesmo o Ministério da Magia seria capaz de negar.

A morte de Harry Potter, o único que sobreviveu a Voldemort em uma época de guerra, tendo apenas um ano... Era impactante demais para ser ignorado, posto para debaixo do tapete. Por muitos anos, ele tinha representado uma esperança para o mundo bruxo, visto como um herói sem sequer ter feito algo, e agora a esperança tinha morrido.

E durante os seus anos em Hogwarts, ele continuou trazendo esperanças a todos, quando salvou a escola não só uma, mas duas vezes. Quando evitou a volta de Voldemort aos 11 anos de idade, quando impediu a volta dele pela segunda vez no ano seguinte, fazendo com que os alunos parassem de ser petrificados pelo basilisco.

Mas Harry não era apenas um herói, ele era uma pessoa. Um amigo. Não sabia se podia ser considerado amigo de Harry Potter, não por causa da sua fama, mas por seu contato sempre se estender apenas a Rony e Hermione. Ele podia entender isso. Por um ano inteiro, ficou sozinho em um dormitório que se dividia entre os melhores amigos Seamus e Dean, e do outro lado Rony e Harry, cada dupla com seus segredos (embora fosse claro quem tinha histórias mais interessantes para contar). E então Ginny e Luna entraram em Hogwarts e, apesar de serem de anos diferentes, eles construíram uma estranha amizade.

Ele gostava de pensar que eles eram um grupo de desajustados, mas Ginny estava tão diferente naquele ano, parecia finalmente ter superado as cicatrizes que o diário de Tom Riddle lhe causou.

Ela sequer estaria lá para ele e seus irmãos se não fosse por Harry...  
Quanto mais pensava em Harry Potter, pior se sentia.

Perguntava-se se todos estavam sentindo-se daquela forma, ou se alguém simplesmente não se importava o suficiente.

Isso era possível?

Horas antes, eles estavam todos animados com o Torneio Tribruxo, ignorando os riscos que apresentava desde a primeira tarefa e perguntando-se quem enfim receberia o prêmio. E pensar que Hermione tinha os alertado... Horas antes, Harry ainda caminhava por aqueles corredores, e agora...

Sentiu um tapa forte na sua cabeça, acordando-o do estado de transe em que se encontrava.

— Luna! — reclamou.

Eles estavam na biblioteca, eram os únicos.

Madame Pince nem sequer olhou-os torto por causa de sua exclamação que perturbou o silêncio do local. Ela nem sequer estava lá, observando os únicos alunos mexendo em seus livros. Eles nem estavam realmente lendo, estavam mais procurando um lugar para ficarem sozinhos, tentando escapar da melancolia, mas falhando miseravelmente.

— Sua cabeça estava cheia de trôupades! — ela justificou-se com a sua naturalidade característica.

Ele nem sequer sentia vontade de perguntar a ela o que seriam trôupades.

Imaginava que, se zonzóbulos representavam a confusão, os troupades talvez representassem a tristeza, a inconformação, desolação... Talvez algo assim.

Talvez eles e os zonzóbulos fossem primos próximos.

— Ginny está péssima — Luna comentou, o seu tom um pouco menos sonhador do que o usual — Ela me disse algo sobre o baile de inverno...

— Você sabe onde ela está? — Neville interrompeu-a, pasmo — E por que não me contou?

— Você não perguntou — ela respondeu, inocentemente — Além do mais, ela parece precisar ficar sozinha um pouco.

Não era difícil de imaginar o porquê.  
Ginny sempre tinha tido uma paixão platônica no Harry, e depois do que aconteceu na Câmara Secreta... era como se esse sentimento tivesse evoluído. Ela tinha parado de vê-lo como a lenda que grande parte do mundo bruxo via e passou a admirar quem ele realmente era.

Quando ela contou a eles que Harry tinha a chamado para ir ao baile e ela negou por causa dele, Neville tentou fazê-la mudar de ideia, e então ela contou que Hermione dizia que era melhor que ela seguisse em frente.

Se isso daria certo eles nunca saberiam.

— Sabe o que eu acho? — Luna perguntou e respondeu a si mesma antes que ele pudesse dizer algo — Não adianta estarmos aqui na biblioteca, na Torre de Astronomia ou qualquer outro canto do castelo se você continuar com esses pensamentos.

Ele não se surpreenderia se descobrisse que ela era legilimente.

— Me desculpe — Neville disse — É que é tão difícil... É tanta coisa para processar... Você viu como Dumbledore ficou?

Qualquer coisa que fosse suficientemente forte para abalar o diretor de Hogwarts, era preocupante para todos. Nunca tinham o visto tão estremecido, mesmo depois dos acontecimentos dos últimos anos. Ele ficou calmo até mesmo quando o nome de Harry fora selecionado no Torneio, meses antes.

— Escutei o professor Flitwick conversando com a professora Sprout — disse Luna em um tom levemente conspiratório — Eles estão organizando uma busca por todo o castelo, tipo quando Stubby fugiu de Azkaban.

— Quem? — ele franziu o cenho, confuso.

— Stubby Boardman... Oh! Perdão, Neville! — ela interrompeu a si mesma, parecendo perceber alguma coisa — É que esse artigo ainda não saiu no The Quibbler, deve sair durante as férias de verão.

O cantor do The Hobgoblins fugiu de Azkaban? Espere, ele tinha sido mandado para Azkaban?

— Agora vejo zonzóbulos por aqui — Luna disse, parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma, enquanto afastava com as mãos os animais invisíveis — Bom, de qualquer forma, o professor Moody desapareceu.

— Ele apareceu depois do horário no banquete de início das aulas, não me estranharia que ele tivesse decidido partir antes do banquete final — Neville refletiu consigo mesmo.

— Eu não acho que tenha sido por isso. É bem estranho que ele tenha sumido quando mais se precisa dele. Ele era um auror, não?

Ele não estava com muita vontade e nem muita disposição para criar teorias da conspiração.

Sem a sua negativa, eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, mas não era desconfortável. Muitas coisas de Luna podiam deixá-lo desconfortável, como a sua franqueza sem filtro e os seus animais exóticos inexistentes, mas o seu silêncio não era uma dessas.

Sentiu um peso por cima da sua mão e quando virou-se para ver, era a mão dela.

— Vamos ter que encontrar uma forma de seguir em frente sem ele — Luna disse.

Aquela frase resumia bem o sentimento.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville acordou de madrugada suando.  
Ainda podia escutar o som dos gritos de horror e choque que se seguiram à cena dos dois corpos mortos surgindo junto da Taça Tribruxo, que ele duvidava que alguém tivesse tido a coragem de recolher.

Tinha pesadelos com essa cena que, infelizmente, era real.

E também tinha pesadelos com a suposição do que teria acontecido naquele cemitério.

Uma coisa era Dumbledore dizer que Voldemort e seus seguidores tinham montado uma emboscada com a ajuda de alguém de dentro do castelo, transformando a taça em uma chave de portal para aquele cemitério, onde realizou uma poção para retomar o seu corpo e matar a Harry e Cedric — algo que foi descoberto depois de uma investigação do Ministério da Magia com o apoio do diretor. Outra coisa era dizer com precisão o quanto que Harry lutou pela sua vida, quem tinha morrido primeiro, quais falas tinham sido trocadas... Os detalhes mórbidos.  
Estava chovendo forte. Não era época de chuva.

Tinha chovido no começo do ano letivo.  
Não conseguia voltar a dormir. Apesar das luzes apagadas dos abajures, achava difícil que Rony estivesse dormindo naquela noite também. Decidiu descer para o Salão Comunal, quem sabe tomar um pouco de ar, reacender a lareira e se esquentar um pouco, ou só ficar olhando para a parede e esperar amanhecer para enfim tomar uma atitude.

Os competidores do Torneio Tribruxo eram isentos dos exames finais, mas os outros alunos não. Mesmo assim, o professor Dumbledore tinha decidido cancelar os exames daquele ano, devido aos acontecimentos. Quem tivesse que prestar NOMs e NIEMs, resolveria isso mais tarde com a escola, quando os ânimos não estivessem tão abalados.

Não foi o único a ter a ideia de descer.

— Hey — ele disse, antes de sentar-se no chão em frente à lareira.

— Hey — respondeu Ginny em um sussurro.

Ele odiava não saber o que fazer para ajudá-la.

— Já sabe o que vai fazer nas férias? — Neville perguntou.

Já que eles não prestariam exames, não fazia sentido algum manter os alunos na escola até o final do período letivo. Em qualquer outra situação, isso seria motivo de comemoração.

— Eu não sei o que é pior. Ficar aqui em Hogwarts durante as férias ou voltar para casa — ela respondeu, deitando a cabeça nos seus joelhos encolhidos contra o corpo.

Ele podia entender o que ela queria dizer.

No caso dela, os Weasley eram muito próximos de Harry esse tempo todo, era como um outro filho. Pelo que tinha ouvido falarem, os tios dele não sentiriam muito a falta dele, o que era algo um pouco difícil de acreditar.

No caso dele, a sua avó sempre falava bem do Harry, era como se ela quisesse que ele fosse o seu neto, ou como se quisesse que Neville fosse 1% do que o garoto era. Foi. Então podia imaginá-la durante todas as suas férias lamentando, dizendo que era uma pena, e talvez até recordando a amizade de suas mães.

Ele estava cansado dessa ladainha.  
Ao mesmo tempo, era como se Hogwarts tivesse sido maculada. Depois de tantos anos, não sabia como que as pessoas continuavam insistindo que era um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo. Podia imaginar o Profeta Diário caindo em cima de Dumbledore, talvez considerando até tirar a sua diretoria, enquanto teriam pais de alunos preocupados.

Fudge admitiria o retorno de Voldemort para todos? Era difícil de saber. Ele seria capaz de mentir sobre a morte de Harry?

— Eu posso passar as férias na sua casa? — Ginny perguntou.

— Você não quer isso — Neville soltou uma risada um pouco seca — A minha avó só fala dele o tempo todo.

— Então vamos para a casa de Luna — ela sugeriu — Ou vamos nos juntar os três e fugir, fazer alguma viagem de férias por aí.

Quando disse esse último, ele pôde ver ela dar um leve sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que não desceram.

— E iríamos para onde? — ele perguntou, imitando a posição dela, deitando a cabeça nos seus joelhos recolhidos, como se estivessem confabulando.

— Qualquer lugar — Ginny respondeu, dando de ombros — Luna e o pai dela viajam toda hora para procurar essas criaturas.

— Eu assustaria qualquer criatura em um raio de três quilômetros.

Ela soltou uma risada leve, imaginando a cena, que não era tão difícil de imaginar.

— Tudo bem, vamos fugir — Neville concordou.

Ele não estava brincando. Quando foi a última vez que tinha se permitido desobedecer a sua avó? Quando foi a última vez que se permitiu arriscar nem que fosse um pouco? Era estranho como a morte de alguém lembrava a todos os outros sobre a importância da vida.

— Como vai ser? — ele sussurrou.

— Você vai nos bancar, é claro, porque você é rico — Ginny disse, séria.

— Ei! — reclamou.

— Vamos deixar nossas varinhas para trás porque é muito fácil de nos rastrearem com elas — essa parte ele sabia que ela estava brincando —, então vamos comprar varinhas não rastreáveis e aí será mais fácil desbravarmos o mundo.

— Estamos indo para férias ou para uma caçada, senhorita Weasley?

— Estaremos fugindo dos aurores que com certeza a sua avó e a minha mãe vão contratar para virem atrás de nós, então acho que os dois.

— Então fica aqui a minha sugestão de escrevermos uma carta para elas e então sairmos da Plataforma 9 3/4 antes que elas venham atrás de nós...

— Isso não vai impedir a minha mãe de surtar. Ah, tudo bem, então. Talvez a gente precise voltar para casa em alguma hora do dia e então dizer que vai pra casa da Luna.

— Não vamos muito longe assim.

Ele podia sentir-se mais leve enquanto montava aquele "plano de fuga".

Não percebeu quando eles caíram adormecidos, apoiados contra o sofá do Salão Comunal da Gryffindor.

Quando Seamus o acordou na manhã seguinte, Ginny já não estava mais lá e ele não a encontrou durante todo o caminho até o Expresso de Hogwarts, e nem mesmo durante a viagem.

— Você viu Ginny? — Neville perguntou a Luna, quando ela terminou de percorrer o trem inteiro com as revistas do The Quibbler, distribuindo os excedentes de meses anteriores que não foram comprados.

— Não, eu não a vi o dia todo — ela respondeu, sentando-se na frente dele — Mas eu vi Rony e Hermione sozinhos em um vagão. Pensei que poderíamos nos juntar a eles.

— Eu não acho que eles queiram a nossa companhia, Luna.

Bom, então aparentemente o plano de fuga não ia mais acontecer.

— Não conseguiu falar com ela ainda? — Luna perguntou, abrindo uma das revistas, apesar de provavelmente conhecê-la de trás pra frente.

— De madrugada — Neville respondeu — Ela parecia melhor... Talvez tenha sido impressão minha.

— E se comprássemos algum animal de estimação para ela? — ela sugeriu — Talvez isso a animaria.

— Ótima ideia — concordou sem realmente prestar atenção na sua sugestão.

— Eu acho que ela tem cara de quem gosta de gatos...

E assim passou o restante da viagem, concordando com o que Luna dizia, sem realmente escutá-la, mas ela não reclamou da sua falta de atenção.


	3. Chapter 3

Eram as piores férias que passava desde sempre.

Ginny não respondia às suas cartas e era difícil de saber se o ânimo dela tinha decaído tanto que ela não sentia vontade de respondê-la, ou os seus pais tinham arrumado uma maneira de entreter a todos por aquelas semanas. Talvez tivessem feito alguma viagem para visitar os irmãos que moravam fora da Inglaterra, embora Neville não pudesse imaginar como que eles fariam isso.

Luna tinha lhe dito que, já que a família viva de Harry era trouxa, o dinheiro do Torneio Tribruxo tinha sido dado à família de Cedric, quase como um pedido de desculpas do Ministério pela morte do filho. Como que para tirar a deles da reta, o Profeta Diário tinha publicado um histórico do Torneio, divulgando o perigo de participar (que tinha sido alertado, eles frisaram bem isso) e todas as mortes dos campeonatos de anos anteriores.

Mesmo assim, várias pessoas do Ministério tinham tido essa ideia e concordado, e por isso não era só a saída de Dumbledore que estava sendo cogitada, mas também do próprio Fudge, que parecia desesperado com essa possibilidade.

Se só Cedric tivesse morrido, estariam vivendo uma crise política tão grande?  
Seria interessante se o "plano de fuga" deles envolvesse o mundo trouxa, tinha certeza de que seria saudável para todos desligar-se um pouco de todos aqueles problemas.

Naquele dia, Neville estava com pouca paciência para aturar as reclamações de sua avó. Geralmente ele não perdia a paciência com tanta facilidade, mas os últimos tempos estavam sendo difíceis.

Então ele foi para o seu refúgio favorito: o Hospital St Mungos.

As enfermeiras tinham contado a ele que no dia da morte de Harry, Alice tinha ficado muito agitada e tiveram que sedá-la para que se acalmasse. Às vezes ela agia diferente do normal quando alguma coisa acontecia, geralmente quando algo acontecia com ele, mas podia entender que era o filho de uma antiga melhor amiga.

Ela era muito sensitiva. Ele se perguntava se ela sempre tinha sido assim, desde antes de Bellatrix Lestrange, mas nunca saberia a resposta para essa pergunta. A única família que conhecia era por parte de seu pai, então acabava sabendo mais de seu pai do que de sua mãe.

E sentia-se tão mais conectado a ela. Era tão estranho.

— Eu estou tão confuso, o mundo está tão confuso — Neville disse, enquanto observava a mãe brincar com um papel de bala nas mãos — Nós nem éramos tão próximos assim. Isso faz algum sentido? Como a morte de uma pessoa pode mudar tanta coisa?

Imaginou por um momento se Dumbledore morresse como que as coisas seriam, ainda mais com o retorno de Voldemort.

Era tão surreal... Ele tinha mesmo retornado? Depois de tantos anos?

Era inevitável não sentir temor de como as coisas seriam dali para a frente.

— Eu preciso ir — ele deixou um beijo na testa de Alice, que permaneceu como sempre: parada, olhando para a frente, sem realmente enxergar alguma coisa.

Não sabia se era pior ter os seus pais naquele estado ou se eles estivessem mortos.

Usou uma das lareiras de Flú do Hospital e apareceu diretamente na sala de estar de casa, onde viu uma cena que não esperava.

— Professor Dumbledore? — ele perguntou.

Augusta estava de costas para a lareira e virou-se para ver a chegada do neto.  
— Isso são modos de receber as visitas, Neville? — ela o repreendeu.

Como sempre fazia. Não importasse o que ele fizesse, nunca era suficiente.

— Não se incomode com isso, jovem — disse Dumbledore, antes que ele pudesse corrigir-se — Eu já estava de saída mesmo.

Então ele virou-se novamente para Augusta.

— A minha lareira estará sempre aberta — foi somente o que disse, antes de despedir-se brevemente dos dois e sair pela mesma lareira que Neville esteve momentos antes.

Ele olhou para a avó, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Vai ficar me olhando aparvalhado o dia inteiro? — sua avó perguntou.

— O que o professor Dumbledore estava fazendo aqui, vovó? — Neville reuniu um pouco de coragem para perguntar, curioso.

— Tínhamos assuntos a tratar — ela respondeu, depois de hesitar por alguns segundos, como se não soubesse o que dizer.

Então aconteceu uma coisa bem estranha na concepção dele: ela o olhou de um jeito diferente, quase que carinhoso, antes de desviar o olhar e voltar a sua pose de sempre.

— Como estavam os seus pais? — ela perguntou, apesar de saber que a resposta seria sempre a mesma.

Não foi a primeira vez que viu a sua avó conversar com o professor Dumbledore durante aquele primeiro mês das férias escolares.

Ele já tinha a visto conversar com a professora McGonagall, elas eram velhas amigas, mas o professor Dumbledore... Era incomum. Não podia entender o que o diretor ia querer com a sua avó, ainda mais tendo tantos problemas para resolver depois do Torneio Tribruxo.

No que a sua avó podia ajudá-lo?

— Neville, precisamos conversar — uma noite Augusta bateu em sua porta, enquanto ele tentava escrever outra carta para Ginny, e respondia uma carta quilométrica e entusiasmada de Luna.

— Diga, vovó — ele deixou os pergaminhos e o tinteiro de lado na mesma hora.

— Eu não vou enrolar — ela disse, franca como sempre e sem tentar suavizar as suas palavras, sentando-se na ponta da cama dele — Albus pensa que deveríamos deixá-lo de fora como fez com Harry esses anos todos...

— Mas o que Harry...?

— Não me interrompa, menino.

Ele engoliu em seco.

— Mas eu nunca escondi as coisas de você, sempre te mostrei como de fato eram e não vou fazer diferente agora — Augusta continuou — Neville, você poderia ter sido o menino que sobreviveu, podia ser você com uma cicatriz na testa.

Ele esperou que ela explicasse, já que o que tinha dito não fazia o menor sentido. Como assim ele poderia ter sido Harry Potter? Isso estava completamente fora de questão e parecia mais um delírio da sua avó.

— Quase foram os seus pais que foram mortos por Voldemort, se bem que não é como se as coisas tivessem sido melhores — ela comentou.

Espantou-se. Não lembrava de já ter escutado a sua avó chamar Você-Sabe-Quem pelo seu nome.

— Poderia ter sido muitas pessoas — ele disse, sem saber muito o que dizer, já que ela parecia esperar que ele compreendesse tudo de primeira sem uma explicação.

— Não, não poderia — sua avó negou — Ou era você, ou era Harry. Os dois nasceram no final de Julho, seus pais enfrentaram Voldemort. Havia uma profecia que dizia isso, que ele seria derrotado por um nascido do sétimo mês, filho de quem o enfrentou três vezes.

— Por que está me contando isso? — Neville perguntou.

— Bem, é um pouco óbvio, não? Harry morreu, só sobrou você. Dumbledore espera que você faça o que ele esperava que Harry fizesse, derrotá-lo.

Ele ficou mudo.

Derrotar? A Voldemort? Ele?

— Arrume as suas malas, nós vamos passar uns tempos com os Weasley — Augusta levantou-se da cama, como se não tivesse dito nada mais — Agora que Voldemort retornou, ele reuniu a antiga Ordem da Fênix. Bom, os que estão vivos, pelo menos.

Então ela o deixou a sós com todas as dúvidas possíveis que não era sequer capaz de formular.

Como Dumbledore podia esperar que Harry derrotasse Voldemort? Como ele podia esperar que ele o fizesse? A maior proeza que ele fez em quatro anos escolares foi tentar impedir o Trio de derrotar Quirrell no primeiro ano e assim ganhou cinco pontos na Taça das Casas.

Deixou as cartas que estava escrevendo inacabadas, não era capaz de pensar nesse tipo de coisa agora. Na realidade, não conseguia pensar em nada, sua cabeça estava uma verdadeira bagunça.


	4. Chapter 4

Eles deixaram Cokeworth Priory na manhã seguinte.

Era cedo o suficiente para o céu ainda estar escuro e ser difícil de seguirem-nos. Neville perguntava-se se os Comensais da Morte suspeitavam das expectativas de Dumbledore e se tentariam atacá-los, ou se sabiam que ele era incapaz de fazer o que esperavam dele e nem perderiam tempo com isso.

Pegaram uma carona com o Nôitibus Andante até Londres, já que era bem conhecido o quanto a sua avó odiava a Rede de Flú e não confiava nela. Ele não sabia qual das opções era mais desconfortável.

Seguiram o resto do caminho a pé, não muito longe de onde saltaram. Ele logo entendeu que não estavam indo para A Toca. Nunca tinha chegado a visitar a casa dos Weasley, mas sabia que ficava em Ottery St Catchpole, em uma área rural. Não conseguia imaginar em qual casa eles ficariam.

Augusta pegou um pedaço de pergaminho da sua enorme bolsa vermelha — ele não conseguia olhá-la da mesma maneira depois das aulas com o professor Lupin no terceiro ano. Se o objetivo era serem discretos, o seu chapéu não era um bom disfarce.

— Memorize — ela passou o pedaço de pergaminho para ele.

Parecia uma piada, considerando o quão ruim era para memorizar as senhas do Salão Comunal, mas tentou fazer o seu melhor.

"O Quartel-General da Ordem da Fênix pode ser encontrado no número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres".

Não questionou o que estava escrito, já tinha escutado o suficiente da Ordem da Fênix durante a sua infância. Focou em memorizar o endereço, pois era o que importava. Depois, entregou o pergaminho para a sua avó, que queimou-o com a varinha.

Ela segurou-o pelo braço, levando-o na direção em que tal casa ficava.

Não tinha um número 12, obviamente, apenas os números 11 e 13, por causa de algum feitiço que a escondia de forma que só quem lesse o pergaminho saberia onde estava. Repassou em sua mente o que tinha lido e então a casa apareceu. Não era como um feitiço de invisibilidade sendo desfeito, transparecendo aos poucos, era como se uma casa surgisse dentre as duas já existentes, empurrando-as para fora de seu caminho.

— Não devemos bater na porta — foi apenas o que a sua avó disse, antes de girar a maçaneta — Não toque em nada.

Eles entraram em uma escuridão total, já que não havia velas acesas para iluminar o caminho. Neville pensou em tatear a parede, mas então lembrou-se do aviso da avó e foi caminhando às cegas, até que tropeçou em alguma coisa enorme no meio do caminho.

E pesada, pois assim que os dois foram levados ao solo, fez um barulho alto o suficiente para acordar um dos quadros do corredor, que começou a gritar de forma que ele não pôde nem entender o que estava sendo dito.

Uma luz surgiu no final do corredor e Neville finalmente pôde identificar que tinha tropeçado na perna de um trasgo. Por que alguém manteria algo assim em casa? Era algum troféu de caça? Asqueroso.

Augusta olhou-o com uma expressão de repreensão e decepção tão grande que ele não pôde encará-la, olhando para qualquer direção oposta. Algumas pessoas conseguiram fechar as cortinas do quadro que gritava, fazendo-o se calar.

— Deveríamos tirar essa perna daí — uma voz feminina comentou.

— Bem, boa sorte com isso — uma voz masculina rouca respondeu.  
— Como está, Neville?

Ele já tinha conseguido levantar-se, apesar de não ter conseguido fazer o mesmo com a pesada perna.

— Professor Lupin? — ele perguntou, já que não conseguia enxergar muito bem.

— Onde eu deixo essas coisas? — Augusta interrompeu a conversa.

Lupin foi até as escadas junto com ela para mostrar onde seria o quarto dela, deixando Neville sozinho com dois desconhecidos. Bom, não eram tão desconhecidos, já que Sirius Black tinha aparecido bastante nos jornais.

— E aí, Neville — a mulher de cabelos rosas o cumprimentou — Eu sou Tonks.

— Prazer — ele respondeu, desconfortável por estar sozinho.

— É melhor você subir também — Tonks sugeriu — Estamos em reunião, mas Hermione e Rony estão lá em cima.

— Ginny também? — Neville perguntou.

— Sim, todos os Weasley — ela disse — Bom, não todos, mas... Enfim, você entendeu.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e então subiu as escadas, louco para sair daquela situação constrangedora. O ex-prisioneiro de Azkaban o olhava de uma forma estranha, e ele nem conseguiu entender o que ele fazia ali para começo de conversa.

Os corredores eram estreitos, mas ele conseguiu ver a luz saindo por baixo de algumas portas. Uma das portas abriu-se e ele quase ficou cego pela iluminação repentina. Não teve tempo para reagir, antes de ser puxado para dentro de um quarto.

— Neville! Eu não acredito que você está aqui! — Ginny exclamou.

— Bom, eu sabia que você estaria aqui, então não posso dizer que estou surpreso — ele respondeu, piscando os olhos para tentar se acostumar com a claridade repentina — Eu diria isso se visse a Luna aqui.

— Oh! Isso seria realmente muito bom, mas não acho que levariam a sério o senhor Lovegood. Se bem que seria legal a divulgação que ele desse n'O Pasquim.

— Que as pessoas não costumam ler muito.

Os seus olhos começaram a se acostumar, e então ela abraçou-o.

— É tão bom te ver — ela murmurou.

— Como você está? — Neville perguntou em um tom um pouco mais grave.

— Eu estou bem — ela afastou os braços dele — É sério.

Era um pouco difícil de acreditar, mas concordou com a cabeça.

— Mamãe tem nos mantido ocupados desde que chegamos aqui — Ginny comentou — Ela tem todo um cronograma montado para nos manter afastados das reuniões. Tonks me ensinou a saber se eles colocaram um feitiço imperturbável, é só você jogar alguma coisa contra a porta. Se voar de volta é porque está imperturbada.

— Ginny, eu preciso te contar uma coisa — Neville interrompeu o seu monólogo.

Antes que pudesse começar a falar, os gêmeos Weasley aparataram no quarto.

— Mas que pouca vergonha é essa? — perguntou Fred, sério.

— Trazendo rapazes para o seu quarto? — George fingiu decepção — Eu esperava mais da educação que te demos, Ginevra.

— Calem a boca, seus idiotas — Ginny brigou, mais irritada por terem chamado-a pelo nome do que por terem interrompido-os — Neville ia me contar uma coisa...

— Algum segredo íntimo? — Fred debochou.

— O quê? Não! — ele exclamou, sentindo o rosto corar.

— Deixem-nos em paz! — ela reclamou.  
Escutaram o som da porta abrindo-se.  
— Vocês são incapazes de levar as coisas a sério? — Hermione censurou os irmãos — Me deem essa orelha!

Neville pensou que era um jeito estranho de xingar alguém.

— Não adianta — Ginny adiantou-se, antes que eles pudessem responder — Fiz o teste das bombas de bosta, a porta está imperturbada.

— Eu tenho certeza de que tem alguma maneira de reverter esse feitiço — Hermione parecia estar falando consigo mesma — Onde fica mesmo a biblioteca?

— Tem certeza de que quer entrar naquele lugar? — George perguntou, fingindo um calafrio.

— É, está cheio de magia das trevas e essas coisas — Fred respondeu.

— Um feitiço Diffindo pode se tornar uma arma — ela retrucou — Não é o feitiço que é das trevas, e sim a utilização que dão a ele.

Então ela saiu do quarto, indo em direção à tal biblioteca.

— Sim, sim, mas ninguém consideraria um Avada Kedavra um feitiço das luzes, não é? — George perguntou, impaciente.

— O que deu nela? — Neville sussurrou.

Hermione estava totalmente estranha.  
Talvez fosse machismo da sua parte esperar que tanto ela quanto Ginny estivessem chorando pelos cantos, mas não esperava que estivessem pretendendo que nada tinha acontecido.

Claramente algo estava acontecendo. Hermione estava com uma aparência abatida, mas mesmo assim tinha feito da sua missão descobrir o que acontecia durante as reuniões da Ordem. Ginny estava fingindo que nada tinha acontecido, sempre subindo a voz e falando rápido de vários assuntos aleatórios quando ele chegava a esse assunto. E Rony aparentemente estava trancado no quarto e apático a maior parte do tempo.

É, cada um tinha um jeito diferente de lidar com o luto.

— Se Harry estivesse aqui, com certeza eles estariam tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo — Fred respondeu.

— É, então a Hermione está fazendo isso por todos eles — George concordou.

— Cara, é inacreditável...

Era a primeira vez que via os dois tão sérios quanto a um assunto.

— Vão embora — Ginny empurrou-os em direção à porta.

Antes que chegassem ao batente, eles aparataram, não levando a irmã junto por pouco.

Ela fechou a porta que Hermione tinha deixado aberta com força e então virou-se para ele, forçando um sorriso.

— O que tinha para me falar? — ela perguntou.

— É sobre o Harry — Neville foi direto ao ponto.

— Olha, Nev, eu não quero falar sobre isso... — tentou esquivar-se.

— Você precisa saber. É sério. Você sabe que eu não tocaria em um assunto que te incomodasse se não fosse importante.

E então ele contou as coisas que a sua avó lhe contou.

Até mesmo sobre a profecia.

— Isso não faz sentido — Ginny disse quase sussurrando — Era para Harry matá-lo e não o contrário.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Não fazia mesmo sentido.

— Deve ter alguma coisa que sua avó não te contou — ela disse e então desviou o assunto antes que ele pudesse perceber — É muito estranho imaginar a sua avó na Ordem. Tipo, você consegue imaginá-la azarando Comensais da Morte?

Soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

Não, não conseguia imaginá-la agredindo-os com sua enorme bolsa vermelha.

— Que loucura é essa, Nev? — Ginny dobrou os braços à sua frente e então apoiou a cabeça em cima deles, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos — Matar Tom Riddle?

Às vezes ele se esquecia que ela tinha sido possuída durante o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Ela era forte o bastante para suportar a morte de Harry.

— Eu não faço a menor ideia — Neville respondeu — Quero dizer, eu sou completamente incapaz de fazer isso!

— Você vai falar com Dumbledore? — ela perguntou.

— Eu tenho escolha?

Escutaram passos subindo as escadas e logo depois a Srª Weasley abriu a porta.

— Vamos servir o jantar, já podem descer — ela disse.


	5. Chapter 5

Os adultos tentavam evitar falar sobre Harry.

Mesmo assim, Neville pôde escutar Bill murmurar para Charlie "É inacreditável, ele era só um menino".

Inacreditável uma pessoa sobreviver a uma maldição da morte quando bebê e, quando tinha capacidade para proteger-se, não tinha sido capaz.

Antes mesmo que o jantar se iniciasse, Augusta puxou Neville pelo braço e o levou até a sala de visitas da sombria mansão.

— Professor Dumbledore — ele cumprimentou o mais velho.

— Sente-se, senhor Longbottom — Dumbledore indicou um sofá à frente dele.

— Esconder as coisas não resolveu antes e não resolverá agora — a senhora Longbottom disse ao diretor, como se fosse um lembrete — Eu já contei a Neville sobre a profecia.

— Ah, bom, eu não entendi muita coisa — Neville disse, recebendo um olhar severo da avó.

— Compreensível — o diretor disse — Há coisas que ainda demoro a compreender. Contudo, irei tentar explicá-lo o melhor que puder.

Ele começou contando sobre a Ordem da Fênix, o que ele já sabia.

E então contou sobre a profecia.

Sobre as três vezes em que Alice e Frank Longbottom, e Lily e James Potter enfrentaram Voldemort.

Sobre a proteção que tentaram criar.

Sobre a traição de Pettigrew.

Sobre a escolha de Voldemort.

— Mas Harry foi escolhido — Neville demonstrou sua confusão — Ele recebeu uma cicatriz na testa!

— Mas Harry morreu — Dumbledore disse — E a profecia...

— A profecia diz que um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, e foi o que aconteceu. Você-sabe-quem matou Harry. Ele venceu!

Augusta pôs a mão no ombro do neto.  
Parecia uma conversa de quem estava procurando manter a esperança.

— Na noite em que Lily Potter morreu, houve um motivo para Harry ter sobrevivido — Dumbledore disse — E veja bem: sobrevivido. Harry sobreviveu naquela noite. Tenho pesquisado há três anos o motivo pelo qual ele retornou através de um diário e foi capaz de possuir Ginny Weasley.

— E o que isso tem a ver? — Neville perguntou.

— Tudo — respondeu, simplesmente — Tenho conjecturas do motivo pelo qual Harry morreu naquele dia. Não era para as coisas terem sido assim, mas vários fatores... não foram favoráveis.  
Definitivamente estavam tentando manter uma guerra que já estava perdida.

Principalmente se a segunda opção deles era Neville Longbottom.

— Eu notei que usa a varinha de seu pai — Dumbledore comentou.  
— A minha avó acha que isso pode me ajudar na escola... — Neville murmurou.

— É uma excelente varinha! — Augusta defendeu-se.

Ela não tinha arredado os pés dali nem um por segundo.  
Mesmo que o diretor claramente não gostasse disso, não tinha como comprar aquela briga.

— A varinha escolhe o bruxo, não o contrário — disse Dumbledore, repreendendo-a — De qualquer forma, creio que tenho uma varinha que irá melhor protegê-lo.

— Toda varinha protege, é só você usar os feitiços certos — Neville retrucou.

Não sabia o porquê de estar sentindo-se tão revoltado.

Certo, eles estavam entregando um fardo que ele não era capaz de carregar.

Certo, Harry estava morto porque Dumbledore não tinha sido capaz de protegê-lo e achava que poderia fazer o mesmo com ele.

Certo, ninguém explicava as coisas por inteiro para ele.

Por que deveria se irritar, não é mesmo?

— A fênix que produziu a pena dessa varinha produziu apenas mais uma pena — disse Dumbledore — A outra pena é da varinha de Voldemort. Eu esperava que essa varinha escolhesse Harry, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

— E como ter uma varinha com a mesma pena da varinha de você-sabe-quem vai me proteger? — Neville perguntou.

— São incapazes de matar um ao outro.

A explicação foi muito vaga e não o convenceu muito.

— O que o senhor quer que eu faça? Que eu procure por você-sabe-quem e então aponte a varinha para ele e lance uma maldição imperdoável? — ele perguntou — Por que o senhor não faz isso? O senhor é poderoso, todos esperavam que seja o senhor que o derrote.

— Eu não sou o escolhido da profecia — Dumbledore respondeu.

— O escolhido está morto.

— Neville! — Augusta o repreendeu.

— Eu não sou essa pessoa. Eu não sou o menino que sobreviveu. Eu não sou Harry Potter.

— Não — Dumbledore concordou — Você é o garoto que enfrentou os amigos para que a Grifinória não perdesse mais pontos...

— Não é a mesma coisa — Neville retrucou.

— Não é, porém demonstra um valor que não reconhece. Pensa muito pouco de si mesmo, senhor Longbottom.

— Perdão, mas não respondeu a minha pergunta.

O diretor concordou com a cabeça, pensativo.

— Se as minhas conjecturas estão corretas, buscaremos cinco objetos que nos ajudarão a derrotá-lo. Depois disso, será fácil de derrotá-lo.

— Ótimo — Neville assentiu — Eu o ajudo a encontrar esses objetos e então o senhor faz o resto do trabalho. Não irei matar outra pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa seja Voldemort.

Sentiu um arrepio subir a sua espinha quando se atreveu a falar o nome do bruxo, mas manteve-se firme para demonstrar o quão sério estava sendo.

Levantou-se do sofá em que estava sentado e saiu da ante sala antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo.

— O que tem para comer? — ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Ginny na mesa de jantar do porão-cozinha.

— Está tudo bem? — ela ficou observando as suas feições.

Aquela era uma pergunta que era difícil de responder.

Quase respondeu "está" por costume, poderia dizer "não está" por sinceridade, mas a realidade era que...  
— Vai ficar.

E era a verdade.

Mesmo com tudo o que tivessem que passar.

Mesmo com aquela guerra estourando do lado de fora.

Mesmo com Harry morto.

Tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
